


断章-分手失忆-落雷（1）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-分手失忆-落雷（1）

罗纳尔多先生从一个不太好的梦中逃离，他坐起来穿着粗气，昏暗的光线穿过窗帘缝隙照了进来，他摸了一把冷汗，用手捂住了狂跳个不停的心脏，床头柜上的时间跳了一格，淡蓝色的led等拼接成下午五点的字样，他今天有点不舒服，大概是昨天冒雨比赛着了凉，趁着教练给全队放了一天假的功夫，他吃了点药宅在家里，打算跟感冒病毒作斗争。

虽然他的第一步就遇到了难题，他花费了大概一个上午的时间从过大的宅子里仿佛淘金者一样去翻找那瓶见鬼的药，可笑的是这里是他的家。

最终他开车去了十分钟路程外的药店，买了新的感冒药回来。

我希望那段记忆能跟病毒一样被感冒药杀死。

这是他睡前的想法。

克里斯决定给自己倒杯水，他的身体仿佛还没从那个可怕的梦境里出来，他不禁在心里抱怨起来，却小心翼翼的不去提及那个名字。

他们已经分手五个月了，早就跟他没关系了。

客厅里没开灯，天空中厚实的云层让光线看起来仿佛已经七八点了，这股压抑的气息从高空蔓延到了地面，和葡萄牙人胸腔里说不清道不明的愤懑搅合在了一起，他喝了一口水，踩着拖鞋走到了沙发后，古铜色的肌肉起伏着，他努力的做了几次深呼吸，但糟糕的是没有任何起效，克里斯决定暂时不睡了，他弯腰摸到了遥控器，随手按开了电视机，这个时间段没什么好节目，他打算看看新闻洗洗脑子，随便什么有声音的东西都好，只要能让他挣脱那个糟糕的梦。

操控遥控器的手指按了几下，电视上播报起了巴塞罗那的比赛，克里斯的手指下意识的停顿了一下，正在他暗自抱怨自己没出息的时候，电视上的画面吓了他一跳。

窗外的惊雷炸响，他的心脏仿佛被击中一样麻痹了，被带走的还有呼吸和触觉，半满的杯子掉在了沙发上，肆无忌惮的将水泼洒在价值不菲的小牛皮制品上，随后毫不停息的继续，在厚实的波斯手工地毯上发出一声闷响。

主持人还在用严肃的语气诉说着什么，但克里斯已经什么都听不到了。

画面上已经结束比赛时梅西朝着球员通道走去，打算跟队友们汇合一起退场，一个黑漆漆的东西从看台上砸了下来，精准的击打在他的后脑上，电视里并没有给出声响，但似乎有一道雷在克里斯的脑海中炸开了，他感到自己的后脑也跟着疼起来，连带他的牙齿开始止不住的打颤。

梅西被砸的弯了腰，他茫然的站直了身体，艳红的血流刷的一下就顺着脖子躺了下去，还没意识到怎么回事的巴萨小国王摸了摸脖子，他还没来得及把手伸到眼前仔细看一看，就仿佛断电了一样直挺挺的到了下去。

那一瞬间克里斯以为他死了。

球场上的阿根廷人一动不动，高清的画质让他可以清楚地看见血珠染红草叶却不能让他看清对方是不是还有呼吸，胸膛里负责血液循环的脏器仿佛变成了一个膨胀的气球，克里斯感到一阵头晕眼花，他砰地一声跪在地上，恍然间意识到自己竟然半天都没有呼吸。

里奥……

他……

不行。克里斯振作起来，他慌乱的在房间里找起手机来，这过大的宅子被他一早翻的乱七八糟，他在走路时膝盖发软，跌跌撞撞的险些被那些破烂绊倒，他摸到手机，看都不看就播出了那串数字，关机的机械提示音让他的心都凉了。

他……我真笨，他一定被没收了手机，怎么可能还能拿着这么高辐射的东西。

克里斯这样责骂了自己一句，他转而拨打起皮克的电话，这次变成了转接语音信箱，他尝试了几次，掌心开始出汗，打滑的手指让他差点把手机掉到地上。

“艹！接电话啊！”克里斯胡乱的在衣服上抹了一把，他并没有发现冷汗已经让他的睡衣贴在了身上，他绞尽脑汁的在记忆里搜寻其他人的号码，却忽然发现自己谁都联系不上。

他并没有储存巴萨任何人的手机号，除了皮克的，那大概还是因为曼联几年的同队关系，他是一个十分忠诚的美凌格，敌视着每一个红蓝血液的家伙。

然后你搞上了他们的小国王。

现在不是想这些的时候。克里斯烦躁的摇了摇头，他想要把那些乱七八糟的东西都甩出去，却根本做不到这个。

他纠结了一会儿，拨通了卡西的电话，他的队长作为西班牙国家队的队长，大概是皇马球员里拥有巴萨联系方式最多的人了。

【我打不通他们的电话，但我猜我知道他们在哪一个医院，巴萨的人总去那里，我把定位发给你吧。】

好脾气的西班牙人没有多问，可能是克里斯声音里的恐惧吓到了他。

得到了定位的葡萄牙人连滚带爬的跑出了家门，他第一次痛恨自己为什么没在院子里放一架直升机，马德里到巴塞罗那的路为什么那么远？他握着方向盘，狠命的踩着油门，轰鸣的雷声震落了雨滴，昏暗的高速公路上，他像是一个被困在孤岛的落难者，只能祈求上天赐予半点仁慈。

他的手开始握不住方向盘，颤抖的像是要把这个环状物扯下来一样，克里斯踩了刹车，惯性让他整个人趴在了方向盘上，他的双臂又冷又麻，仿佛这具身体在看见了新闻后已经不属于他了一样。

可见鬼的提出分手的明明不是他！

【到此为止吧。】失踪了一整个假期的恋人上门，第一句话就是这个，刚刚获得欧洲杯的罗纳尔多先生靠在门边扬了扬眉毛，他的身高让他轻易的俯视着对方，梅西大概过的不太好，美洲杯的失利令他瘦了一大圈，克里斯推测对方可能掉了五磅左右，他不在乎这个数字，只是大脑先一步做出了反应而已。

【你确定？】那大概是他最得意的时候，他获得了欧洲杯，被全世界推到了世界之巅，他当然想到了失利的梅西，葡萄牙人大度的打算在对方来找他寻求安慰的时候不去说比赛的事情，他大概可以让让对方，做点让阿根廷人能笑出来的傻事，他忍得住这些，毕竟他赢了，总要给输家留下些体面——我真是该死的完美恋人。然而他等来的却是这个。

他没能立刻得到回答，梅西疲惫的看着他，克里斯忽然生出一点于心不忍来，但他没理由同情一个要甩了自己的人，他继续仰着下巴，仿佛对方的【分手】不过是一件无足轻重的小事。

他不是那个先出手的人，巴萨的乖宝宝主动爬上他的床，而他毫无负罪感。

梅西的目光大概过于用力了，克里斯感到一丝不自在，他将重心切换到了左脚上，仍旧不肯低下头。

【我知道你很累。】没有正面回答，梅西只是说了这个，他歪着头又看了他一会儿，勾起嘴角笑了笑，克里斯看不懂他笑中的含义，对方把钥匙挂在了门把手上，转身离开，他走了十七步，碰触到了地上被不知道什么人丢进来的包着石头的夺冠祝贺信，克里斯盯着他绕开了那个，推开门消失在了过高的围墙后。

他会知道他甩了一个多好的人的！

他固执的不肯关门，直到墙外响起了引擎发动的声音。

仿佛要报复对方，他删掉了梅西的密码锁，删掉了手机号，删掉了每一张他们的合影，他请了一天假，把阿根廷人留在这里的所有东西装在了三个巨大的纸壳箱子里——开玩笑他居然在这里有了这么多东西！他毫不费劲的写好了地址，打算找个时间把这些东西统统寄回巴塞罗那，既然要划清界限就要一干二净，他才不会留着前男友的东西睹物思人！

克里斯的手还在抖，他抱着自己的双肩，靠着方向盘蜷缩成一个佝偻的姿势。

如果他死了，我甚至没有一张我们的合照……

这个念头让他牙齿在打颤的过程中咬到了舌头，焦虑让胃部开始不适，克里斯打开车门干呕了半天，他不想承认自己害怕这个，那不过是一个已经从他生命中走出去的人，他没理由为对方过于焦躁……

广播里发出了暴雨红色预警，高速公路上静悄悄的，只有呼啸而过的风和坠落的雨滴，诺大的天地间他无需对谁故作姿态。

如果他坦诚一点，他大概可以说。

他害怕的要死。

脏兮兮的吉普车终于开到了医院楼下，克里斯停好了车，在拔钥匙的时候失手将钥匙掉在了地上，艳红的塞波花琉璃碎了一地，他惊恐的退了一步，仿佛那是草地上溅开的血迹。

一定没事的。

一定不会有事。

他花了一点时间找到了巴萨的人，说真的他们一点也不难找，保安将记者们隔绝在了通道之外，克里斯低着头混进去，他一个劲儿的打着皮克的电话，终于把不耐烦的西班牙人从拐角弄了出来。

高达的巴萨后卫伸出长长的手臂将他从人群里拽了过去，保安们分开了一道缝隙，随后又严丝合缝的合拢，他被皮克一路扯到拐角后，越过头的肩膀克里斯看见了半开的病房门，他抬脚打算往里走，却被抓着肩膀按在了墙上。

“你来干什么？”皮克的脸色不太好，克里斯甚至看见了他眼睛里的血丝，如果从一到十给对方的糟糕程度打个分，他也许能给出个十一分来。

克里斯舔了下发干的嘴唇，他开口，才发现自己的嗓音竟然如此干涩。

“我在电视上看见……看见里奥被袭击了……”他的故作姿态在说出梅西的名字后就溃不成军，克里斯听到了自己颤抖的嗓音。“他怎么样了？他还好吗？我……我一看到新闻立刻就过来了……”他开始絮叨，明明他很想从皮克嘴里得到梅西的信息，可他又开始害怕起来，如果是坏消息呢？他不停的说着话，仿佛这样能给他带来安全感。

“他没事，他很好。”皮克冷酷的打断了他。“你们已经分手了，你不该出现在这。”

“我……”我想说什么？

克里斯张了张嘴却卡了壳，他的确没有任何立场出现在这里，但他不想承认这个。

“我已经站在门口了，难道你不让我看他一眼就回去吗？”他仰着头看着皮克，强装的气场掩盖了他袖子里蜷缩的手指。

“看一眼就回去？”皮克扬了扬眉毛，克里斯不甘心的嗯了一声，他走到通道尽头，门口蹲着站着几个脸色一样不好的人，伊涅斯塔看了他一眼，又转而看向皮克，克里斯没去管巴萨的人用眼神交流了什么，他急切的朝着病房里看，内马尔却坐在床边完美的挡住了梅西的脸。

皮克推开门，对着内马尔用手势示意了噤声，巴西人不悦的丢了一记眼刀过来，但克里斯无视了这个，他甩开皮克的手三步两步走到了床边，一眼看去他恍然有种梅西跟床单融为一体的错觉。

巴萨的小国王形象不太好，他的头发被医生剪的乱七八糟脸色也苍白的可怕，纱布和网套把他裹得像是个伊丽莎白蜜瓜，他侧躺着，克里斯看不见他后脑究竟怎么样了，他匆匆扫了一眼旁边的检测仪，浮动在安全范围内的数值让他悬着的心终于飘飘荡荡的落了地。

还活着。

这比什么都重要。

还没等他松口气，一只手按上了他的肩膀，皮克站在他身后，用手势示意他该离开了。

克里斯用眼神表示了抗拒，他们大概用视线在空气中打了一架，害怕惊醒梅西的皮克和内马尔不敢暴力驱逐，于是他得以在梅西身边多站了几分钟。

“你……你们……干什么呢……好痛……”一个含糊的声音打断了空气中的决斗，三人不约而同的看相床上，梅西吃力的睁开眼，意识却还是有点迷糊。“克里斯？我们回到岛上了？”

艹！

不祥的预感在心里扩散，三个人茫然的对视一眼，皮克几乎疯了一样的按起了呼叫铃。

医生很快过来做了检查，他们被请了出去，交集的等待了半晌，巴萨的人自动站成了一小圈，克里斯被单独排挤在外，他低着头听着里面的声音，也听到有人小声询问罗纳尔多为什么出现在这里。

见鬼的地下情。

门终于开了，医生被团团围住，他缓了缓，关上了门才压低声音开口。

“梅西先生并无大碍，他被重物撞击，有点轻微脑震荡，但可能之前头部也受过伤，他的记忆有点混乱，并且认为现在是2015年。”医生无奈的说，他劝导各位安心，等待淤血吸收了就没事了，但并没有人因此松口气，克里斯忽然想起来梅西为什么说【岛】了，一年前他们出海的时候对方被他灌了点酒，迷迷糊糊的磕了游艇栏杆，那次只是撞了个包，他本以为没事了……

医生多看了克里斯两眼，很有职业道德的离开了，克里斯混在巴萨众人后走了进去，他站在人群后面，感谢着巴萨人均海拔让他轻易的看到了床上还是迷迷糊糊的阿根廷人。对方用软绵绵的声音安慰着脸色不好的队友们，克里斯瞥了一眼他的手指，懒得去拆穿什么【我没事】的谎言，那是梅西的小动作，当他不安的时候，拇指会被别进中指和无名指的缝隙里。

终于把一群人安慰了个遍，梅西的视线猝不及防的和他的对上了，克里斯紧张的挺直了背，他缩在袖子里的手握成了拳，指甲折磨着柔软的掌心。

那双看过来的眼睛带着点儿惊讶，还有藏起来的甜蜜和爱意——天啊，他差点忘了，去年这个时候他们还没分手，这个里奥还是属于他的。

他莫名的多出来很多信心，推开了站在面前的内马尔，一步走到床边握住了那只紧张的手，梅西有点不好意思的向后缩了缩手，但被他用力的按住了。他们一直是地下情，因为不想看见巴萨的人，克里斯连这座城市都很少踏足，他不想别人知道他跟梅西搞在了一起，这个阿根廷人既不火辣也不性感，如果在他的床伴里排个号，也许他连前十都进不去，克里斯到现在也想不明白是什么让他们交往了那么多年。

“你快把我吓死了，小混蛋。”他亲昵的，用力隐藏住手掌颤抖的摸了摸梅西的脸，天啊，他已经多久没碰到他了，对方身上的温度传递过来，让他几乎想要落泪，他从没觉得梅西的触感是这么的好。

活的，还活着，他摸到的梅西还是活生生的。

葡萄牙人的反常让梅西吓了一跳，他尴尬的不知道应不应该推开他，一双眼睛在看过身后的巴萨球员后无助的看向皮克。克里斯不悦的把他的脸转过来，他的心脏好像又会跳动了。

“我没事。”梅西低着头不好意思的说，皮克把人带了出去，临走还用眼神警告了他，克里斯为此回了一个挑衅的眼神。他知道皮克肯定什么都没错过，梅西跟这个青梅竹马之间没有任何秘密可言，但他不明白，凭什么对方对自己的态度仿佛是对待一个致死病毒一样，梅西告的白，说的分手，到头来却把他当成一个混蛋。

算了。

克里斯决定暂时不去纠结这个。

“医生说你只是轻微脑震荡，还要留院观察几天。”克里斯的手开始发疼，他这才注意到自己用了多大的力气去握梅西的拳。“想……想我陪你吗？”他得到了一个夹杂喜悦和惊讶的眼神，他的心脏开始狂跳，他忽然意识到自己愿意为对方嘴角上翘的弧度献出无数次生命。

“你还有训练。”梅西开口，却让克里斯的心凉了，他开始恐慌，对方是不是忽然想起来了什么。“我应该告诉杰里别叫你来的，我等会儿还告诉他们你就是……和我关系有点好的朋友，别担心，他们不会往那方面想的。”

他的心被狠狠的砸到了地上。

他意识到他们的感情可能造就出了一点问题，他的男朋友差点死了，而他在对方的心里竟然只是被叫来而不是主动因为担心出现在这里。

不，这不对，不应该是这样的。

他在梅西心里究竟成了什么样子？

“你不用和他们解释。”克里斯冷硬的说，他平复了一下呼吸，再次抛出了问题。“我就问你想不想我陪你。”

“我没关系的，医院里什么都有。”他听见梅西这样说，一股钝痛凉凉麻麻的从心口扩散到了全身。

到底哪里出了错？

克里斯明明记得去年的时候他们还黏糊的不行，梅西几乎每个休息日都是在他的马德里大宅度过的，他不明白对方为什么一个劲儿的赶自己走。

一定是他脑子被撞坏了还没缓过来。

克里斯在心里这样想。

“我已经请了假，今天是不会走的。”他撒了谎，并打算不管怎么样都要在等一会儿跟教练道个歉，他不想离开梅西身边，他害怕有人告诉他两个人已经分手的事实，那样他大概连触摸对方的资格都没有了，他得看住皮克。

“那……那很好。”梅西的眼睛忽然亮了起来，那是被幸福和喜悦点燃的光芒，克里斯凑过去吻了一下他的嘴角，他原本打算浅尝辄止，陌生又熟悉的触感却仿佛有了魔法一样将他牢牢吸附，他给出了一个漫长的，富有侵略性的吻，仿佛要把一路堆积的恐惧和惊慌全都燃烧殆尽。他松开了快要窒息的阿根廷人，抚摸着他的脸想要说点什么，但他没来得及。“你今天怪怪的，发生了什么吗？”

我他妈差点以为你死了，开了两个小时的车冒着暴雨从马德里过来，你包着纱布断了气一样躺在床上然后你说我奇怪？！

克里斯觉得自己快要被气死了，他默念着梅西现在脑子不好，决定不跟病人争论生气。

“还不是因为你。”他点了点梅西的鼻尖，却看见对方傻乎乎的笑了出来。

完了，大概脑子真的砸傻了。


End file.
